Meine Engel
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: During an nighttime coffee run, Apollo manages to get himself shot at. Once he regains consciousness he finds himself in a different hospital than the Hickfield clinic, with a certain blonde prosecutor at his bedside. Rated T, contains German and boy love
1. Schmerzensschreie Cries of Pain

A/n: This story came into my mind while I was exercising. I love Klavier and Apollo, so I wrote this story with them in mind. Dedicated to Jo.

Translation:

**Mein Gott**: My God,　**Mein Lieber:** my dear/love,　**Mein Herz schlägt schnell:** my heart beats fast,　**Mein Ziel kommt noch: **my turn will come, 　**Mir ist schwindelig:** my head swims, 　**Ich Liebe Dich:** I love you,　**Du gibst aber an!: **My you are fussy, 　**auf meine bitte:** at my request, 　**Eltern:** parents,　**Ich verliere die Geduld:**I'm losing my patience,　**deine arbet last viel zu wünschen übrig: **your work leaves a lot to be desired,　**Meine Engel**: My angel.

* * *

_**Meine Engel**_

Apollo had never cared for languages other than his native tongue.

At least, not until he met a certain prosecutor who had decided to torment him with every word possible, _in another language_.

True, it drove him crazy to no end. The words he didn't understand, the fact he was a rock star, the clothes that seemed to be alluring to most of the female population and that _sexy_ European accent…

Wait, did he just think that Klavier Gavin's voice was downright _sexy_?

No, must've been something that Trucy had mentioned…

He carefully rounded the corner carrying four scolding hot cups of coffee, since Mr. Wright had reminded him that he needed to spend an all-nighter trying to finish this case so once again he could prove Klavier wrong in court. Even though the Jurist system was proving to be working, Apollo still had to understand the case backwards and forwards before he even set foot into the court room. Klavier had shown to be a tough opponent with or without the court room as a setting. Getting enough evidence to go on had been harder when Klavier put his mind to making the defense attorney's life that more miserable.

He could see the front door of the office now, the light coming in through the glass was enough to show him that Mr. Wright and Trucy were still working hard and hadn't skipped out on him like they'd been known to do other nights.

A small pop like a car backfiring and suddenly the ground seemed to move closer to Apollo's face. Spilling the piping hot liquid and crashing with a thud, it seemed those Chords of Steel came in handy as a wet, sticky substance began to taint his shirt and vest.

An ear piercing scream he could barely recognize as his own filled the air and then nothing.

* * *

Waking with a start, Apollo tried to sit up, immediately startled to see a certain blonde man leaning over the bed smiling.

"_Herr_ Forehead. Guten Morgen!" Klavier smiled, gently raising his arms to push the smaller defense attorney back onto the bed.

Wait, a bed? White walls, room smelling of cleaning products and… was that _morphine_? A drip? Where the hell was he? Why was Klavier here… Oh.

"K-Klavier…" Apollo barely understood what he was saying. It was quiet and sounded painful. "Why does my body feel like it's on fire…?"

Klavier's face fell.

"There was an _accident_, Forehead. You got…" Klavier bit his tongue in thought, "… very badly hurt."

Apollo, meanwhile, was studying his surroundings. He'd never seen this type of room at the Hickfield Clinic. Where exactly was he?

"Um… Klavier… you don't mind if I call you that, do you? Could you tell me where I am?"

The prosecutor looked surprised and then smiled. "I don't mind, Forehead. Well, your _injuries_," Apollo noticed Klavier said the word with such disdain, like it was dirty almost, "were too severe for the normal clinic, so they moved you here. And before you start mouthing off about costs, don't worry, they are covered. But I do wish you would get private cover… auf meine bitte…" Klavier mumbled the last words so softly, the attorney didn't catch them.

Apollo's eyes were wide, taking in the information slowly, biting his lip before nodding.

"Now can you tell me what happened?"

Klavier Gavin sighed. This was exactly why Mr. Wright should have stayed with Apollo instead.

* * *

"So I managed to spill coffee all over me resulting in severe burns?" Apollo Justice had never been so embarrassed ever. Klavier merely nodded, barely noticing the pink glow on Apollo's cheeks.

"Ja. You gave your head a mighty thumping and the bullet left a nice scar on your hip…"

"Wait… B-b-bullet?"

"Oh." Klavier stopped in thought. Of course he didn't know he'd been shot, Klavier had only just pointed this out.

Immediately Apollo lifted his hospital shirt and saw the gauze and bandages that wound their way around his hips. A sharp intake of breath brought pain.

He lay back down quickly, clutching at his side, whimpering.

Klavier had never seen anyone so defenseless.

It was then that Mr. Wright and Trucy decided to return.

"He woke up," Klavier stated as Trucy bounced to her brother's side.

"Polly, are you okay?" Her eyes were wide with both concern and frustration. Apollo tried to answer her question but failed in his attempt due to painful gasping. The Hobo man just seemed to smile as he placed a folder at the end of Apollo's bed.

"We won the case," he said matter-of-factly. Apollo tried once again to create a sentence that did not consist of painful gasps.

"Thank… you" His face flushed, sweat across his head and his eyes unfocused, Apollo was happy at the fact he was able to get out one sentence _almost_ gasp free.

Klavier stood up. "As much as I enjoy idle chit-chat, I have a job and therefore must attend to it. However, since we haven't yet caught whoever took a shot at you, a detective will be placed at your door at all times, capiche?"

Trucy laughed at Klavier's attempt at an Italian accent. Apollo just found it downright humiliating.

Spinning on his heel, Klavier Gavin left the room and Mr. Wright settled himself in his place.

* * *

"It's not me you should thank," Phoenix Wright had pronounced right at the end of their conversation. It was getting close to midnight, but he decided to stay with Apollo until the young attorney had fallen asleep. Apollo had needed a hell of a lot of morphine and Phoenix had decided to try and keep the conversation off of topics that might distress the boy. In the large hospital bed, he looked so tiny and frail, exactly like a child and not like a young man of twenty-two.

A soft knock and then the creaking of the door alerted Phoenix to the fact that he and Apollo were not alone in the room.

Without turning, Wright said in an even tone "welcome back Klavier," with a grin playing on his lips. He turned to face the Prosecutor who had once lost him his job but his smile had been replaced with a smirk. Klavier placed his hands up and shook his head.

"_Fräulein _Detective needed to attend to another matter so I was brought in to be his guard until someone comes to change shifts.

Phoenix stood up suddenly, his smirk widening.

"It's okay, _Herr_ Gavin. I need no explanation. I'm leaving anyway, seeing as the poor kid just fell asleep." He walked slowly towards the door and paused in the doorway.

"It looks like a thunderstorm is coming in," he mentioned suddenly, before closing the door behind him. Klavier kept staring at the door long after the man had left.

Why would he bring the weather up at a time like this?

Klavier chose to sit at the chair furthest away from the bed, watching the pitiful sight that was his enemy, lying on one side as to not upset his wound.

"Dummkopf," Klavier murmured, getting out his seat and walking to the one closer to the bed. Forehead looked less than stunning, his face pulled in a taut line, his eyebrows scrunched emitting an aura of inner turmoil or physical pain.

Watching Apollo sleep wasn't what the Prosecutor had decided to do with his Saturday night, but it was peaceful. It was like watching a small child dream the way Apollo would suddenly mumble unintelligible words and his hand would grasp the air. To keep himself entertained, Klavier grabbed the folder left at the end of the bed and began reading.

'_Herr_ Wright! _Diene Arbet lässt viel zu wünschen übrig_' Klavier thought, turning the pages softly, until he felt something tiny grab the sleeve of his jacket.

Apollo grasped it lightly but still powerfully, seeing as Klavier could barely feel it, but he couldn't remove the chokehold the younger man's hand had upon his lovely jacket.

Sitting back, the German prosecutor smiled slightly and lifted his non-restrained hand to playfully stroke Apollo's head.

Pulling his hand back suddenly, he stared at it. He'd never known that Forehead's hair was actually so soft and he still had no idea why he had the sudden urge to play with it in the first place.

That was when the first strike could be heard.

* * *

Shooting upwards, Apollo's widened in fear, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' before he succumbed to the pain and thrashed around the bed. Klavier stood up quickly and tried to make sense of what had happened.

A second strike was heard in the distance. Apollo had now fully covered himself in the blanket and was shaking.

'_So this is why Wright was discussing the weather…'_ Klavier thought sourly as he tried to begin to calm the other man.

"Forehead? Justice?... Oh Apollo, what is wrong?"

The shaking ceased at the very moment Klavier had let the name escape his lips.

Unwillingly, Apollo lifted his head from under the covers.

"K-k-klavier? I-I-I'm sorry… You p-p-probably think I'm a f-fool…"

Even though Apollo was in hospital after someone had tried to take his life and he was facing his fear of thunderstorms, he was still the most afraid of being embarrassed in front of or by Klavier Gavin.

"No, no, not at all. Here, sit up. It'll be okay, ja? Just relax, forehead." Why did it have be the European voice that soothed him? And why did they suddenly revert to name-calling again?

Klavier's only answer was a simple nod.

The defense attorney shook the covers back down to his elbows, revealing the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. Klavier stared in surprise. Clearly, under the bandages, the smaller man was built, but Klavier hadn't thought that he'd be this muscular.

'_Must be the fact he doesn't drive,' _Klavier dismissed in his mind.

"Do you need me to get you something? A hot drink perhaps?" He remembered the cure his mother had always used when he and Kristoph were younger, even though his mind was still trying hard not to ogle at Apollo's features, as said man was panting for air.

Another nod. It was clear Apollo did not want to open his mouth, so without further prompting, Klavier stood.

"I'll be back," he said simply, floating out the door in search of a nurse who could create something warm for the young attorney.

* * *

He'd barely got in the door before he heard a terrified gasp. The room was dark, different to how he had left Apollo. Switching on the light switch after seconds of floundering around with his free hand, he looked to see Apollo sitting upright, his eyes wide and deeply shocked. Or was fear that lurked in those orbs?

"K-klavier! You… you… _scared_ me!" The last words sounded more like a sheepish admission. Klavier laughed lightly and showed his enemy what he held in a small cup. He shook it lightly and Apollo's face brightened. Then a hand rose to his stomach and chest.

"It will be fine, won't it Forehead? Are you okay with this?" Klavier felt stupid asking these questions. These were the same questions he asked girls when he was seconds away from bedding them.

Apollo closed his eyes and breathed in deep before smiling and nodding at the prosecutor.

"It'll be fine, Klavier."

Klavier didn't know what it was, but something about the way the man said it was _sweet_, like a schoolgirl talking about her first day. Blushing slightly, but not that you could tell with his tanned skin, he strode into the room bearing the coffee and handing straight to the lawyer that sat upright, still smiling sheepishly, with his hands outstretched, in the hospital bed.

* * *

A/n: This is part one...


	2. Mein Lieber My Love

A/n: This is the second part. I had to split the story down the middle because it was so damned long!

Translation:

**Mein Gott**: My God,　**Mein Lieber:** my dear/love,　**Mein Herz schlägt schnell:** my heart beats fast,　**Mein Ziel kommt noch: **my turn will come, 　**Mir ist schwindelig:** my head swims, 　**Ich Liebe Dich:** I love you,　**Du gibst aber an!: **My you are fussy, 　**auf meine bitte:** at my request, 　**Eltern:** parents,　**Ich verliere die Geduld:**I'm losing my patience,　**deine arbet last viel zu wünschen übrig: **your work leaves a lot to be desired,　**Meine Engel**: My angel.

* * *

_**Meine Engel**_

They talked over coffee.

It started with Apollo apologizing for his actions when the thunderstorm had started, and then Klavier saying that it was okay. Not long after he admitted his crippling fear of clowns. They had both laughed, realizing they were getting along like old friends. Talk of family, mainly of Klavier's _eltern_ since Apollo had never really met his real family, and of friends, even of dear friends who counted as family, like Mr. Wright and Trucy to Apollo.

It was nearly 4 AM when Apollo's eyes started drooping. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, something Klavier had only seen children on television do, and snuggled back into his pillows.

Humming lightly, Klavier proceeded to the door and as he left, he vowed to turn out the light.

"Don't leave…" Even without seeing the attorney's face, Klavier could hear the urgency in the command.

"I was just going to turn out the light-"

"Don't do that either!" Apollo begged; his eyes that were once on the verge of sleep now again wide awake.

"You want to sleep with the light on?" The prosecutor cocked his head sideways, obvious confusion shadowed his face. Apollo nodded.

"How about we leave the lamp on and I turn out the overhead?" Just like Klavier to always offer alternatives.

Considering what he had to loose, Apollo nodded, allowing the blonde man to rush back, flick on the bedside lamp, and then flit over and turn out the overhead light.

Apollo decided that this room had romantic mooding potential. The light was dull, seeing as the overhead light was sharp and hurt the eyes but now that light was off, and the bed was positively soft…

He let his thoughts trail off, lazily snuggling into the white pillow that had been provided.

On the verge of sleep, he heard distant humming and a quiet melodic voice singing something reminiscent of a lullaby. He recognized the voice even though he was so far gone.

"Klavier… you're voice… it's like an angel…"

And then he promptly lost consciousness again.

* * *

Klavier stopped singing, his eyes wide, a hand flew over his open mouth and blood swarmed to his cheeks. Had Apollo just said something like _that?_ To him?

'_Mein Herz schlägt schnell'_ Klavier comprehended. He rested back against the chair, trying to calm the throbbing in his chest.

No man had ever made these feelings arise in him before. In fact, no one ever had. What were these feelings anyway?

'_Mir ist schwindelig'_ Klavier tried to calm his pulse, but the more he tried, the faster it decided to race.

Moving in a daze, he practically melted into the seat against the back wall; the one he had secluded himself to when he first arrived in that room. He was breathing heavily, long after the shock had first worn off. Labored breath in; labored breath out.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Apollo woke first at 7 AM with the severe urge to vomit. He knew he wasn't going to, but he just felt it.

As he leaned off of the bed as to not, in case he did vomit, ruin the white sheets, he noticed soft breathing coming from the back corner of the room. His eyes darted to the face of one passed out Prosecutor, sitting lopsided in a chair.

Apollo sat back upright, staring at the prosecutor, watching his chest moved as his breathed; noting how long his eyelashes really were; mentally mapping the look of Klavier Gavin.

Not in his own mind, he reached for a pad and pen that were left on the bedside table he had barely noticed the night before. The only reason there was a pad and pen there were in case Apollo couldn't speak when he woke up…

He began to draw.

He hadn't drawn anything in months; not since he had been interned by Klavier's older brother. Even with the lack of use in these particular circumstances, Apollo's fingers wrapped around the pen, easily making glide across the paper. He was in a daze as he started drawing Klavier.

By the time he had finished, he let his eyes move off of the picture and stare straight at a grinning Phoenix Wright.

* * *

"You are a good artist, Apollo," Phoenix said, and Apollo could not tell if the man was being sarcastic or not. The picture seemed in order seeing as everything was in the right place; the angles all made sense and appeared where they should be.

Then the prosecutor stirred.

Apollo placed the utensils he had used back on the bedside table and began searching through the drawers. Phoenix looked at the younger lawyer confused.

"I need something to read…" Apollo answered the un-asked question and Phoenix lay himself back against the chair.

"What, they only give you gossip mags and the bible?"

Apollo nodded firmly, once.

Phoenix laughed. "Kind of defeats the purpose a bit, doesn't it?"

Apollo's brow crumpled. He was just so bored!

"You bored kid?"

Could everyone read his mind?

"Yeah… and I am dying for food that doesn't look like someone already digested it…"

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle at expression his supposed "successor" wore.

"You're just lucky I am here to bust you out!" It was almost scary the grin that Phoenix gave him.

"Y-you're going to what? Isn't that illegal?"

"Isn't it illegal to keep you hostage and feed you inedible food?"

"I don't think that's the problem!"

"Oh, well enlighten me. What is the problem?"

Apollo wanted to shout '_I can't think with Klavier in the room_' and then he realized that yelling may disturb his sleep.

"Shhhh, you might wake him…" Apollo mumbled. Phoenix stared.

"Well anyway, Trucy told me to bust Polly out and that is what I am here to do, so out we get!"

"Mr. Wright!"

* * *

Apollo had struggled against the hands of his new mentor as he helped him hobble down the corridor. They had barely made it to the fork in the path, when a soft voice called "_Herr Forehead" _ and both men froze.

Phoenix turned sheepishly around and grinned.

"Got further than I thought we would," he mumbled to Apollo, who merely looked at Klavier, waiting to be scolded.

"_Herr_ Wright, what business do you have kidnapping _mein_ victim?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at Klavier and then retorted "what business do you have holding _mein_ intern hostage, _Herr_ Gavin?"

Apollo began to laugh at how serious this stupid conversation was becoming.

"It wasn't his fault, Klavier. I got bored and-" Klavier's smiling face cut him off.

"I'll take it from here, _Mister_ Wright," Klavier began to walk forward.

Phoenix joking pulled Apollo away.

"How do I know you won't take him back and tie him up?"

"_Ich verliere die Geduld_. I grow tired of these games," Klavier was actually getting angry now. Phoenix was insistent of pressing him though.

"_Mein Gott!_ Just give me an answer. Will. You. Keep. Him. Hostage?"

Klavier noticed the devilish twinkle in Phoenix' eyes before he got too angry and once again played along.

"To think, I actually thought I would win an argument fair and square against you, Wright. Never worry, _mein ziel kommt noch_."

Klavier walked forward and soon was face to face with Phoenix, who didn't move backwards. Or forwards as it was closer to the exit which had originally been their goal.

"What underhanded tricks will you use Klavier?"

Apollo noticed the challenge in Phoenix' tone and felt himself being hoisted into someone's arms.

Only it wasn't Mr. Wright's.

Klavier stood in the hallway of a hospital, carrying a young lawyer, bridal style, in his arms.

Apollo turned red as soon as he looked into those depthless blue eyes.

Phoenix put up his hands. "Seems I have been defeated… again… by Prosecutor Klavier Gavin…" He sighed, scuttling away quickly, mumbling something about those meddling kids.

Klavier looked at Apollo and smirked.

"_Du gibst aber an!_ Come Apollo…"

Apollo couldn't understand the sentence before, but the last one sounded almost pleading as the Prosecutor carried him back to bed.

* * *

After days of watching Apollo sleep at the hospital, Klavier began to wonder who every single gift that arrived on his bedside was from.

Many flowers from previous clients, nearly all of them women.

As the lawyer kept on sleeping, Klavier began to search the drawers, pulling each one out until he found something interesting.

It was the pad of paper he had left beside Apollo when he was unconscious, just in case he couldn't speak when he awoke.

On it was a picture of a person Klavier knew only too well. It was a drawing of himself sleeping, lopsided but upright in a chair.

"When did you draw this, Forehead?" Klavier mused; looking at the almost perfectly captured picture of himself he'd seen in a long while. This wasn't the rock star image they had in magazines or the picture in the newspapers that announced he'd won yet another case. This was him at his weakest; his most defenseless. Apollo had captured that perfectly.

For no reason, other than to keep the scrap of paper, he tore it from the pad and placed it in his pocket.

Apollo mumbled again in his sleep. "Ich… liebe…"

Klavier stood upright. Had Apollo just spoken German?

And had he just been about to profess his love for something? Or someone?

"Ich liebe…?" Klavier prompted. Apollo moaned and rolled his head to the other side.

"Ich… liebe… dich… Klavi…er"

Even with the broken syllables pronounced in a highly un-German way, Klavier knew what he had heard.

Apollo had just said he loved him. Just announced that he loved his worst enemy who just happened to be paying for his hospital stay.

'_This must have been a set up by Wright_' Klavier thought, but then he realized that even Phoenix wouldn't stoop so low as to have his own colleague placed in hospital.

"Where did you learn German, _mein lieber_?" Klavier asked no one in particular.

Then a certain mewing could be heard from outside the door.

* * *

"Trucy, why did you bring Judge Kitty to the hospital?" Apollo remarked, holding the kitten in his hands. He really wasn't worried though, Klavier could tell. He loved that cat more than anything.

Well… after that dream confession… maybe one thing rated higher than the cat…

"You named your cat _Judge_ Kitty?" Trucy marveled. Apollo merely shrugged and picked the cat up again.

He looked a lot like a child on Christmas.

"Damnit, I left my magic panties at home! Listen Polly, you can keep the cat until I get back, okay?" Trucy had already run through the door when she set her limits.

Apollo looked at Klavier pleadingly.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" He tried using puppy-dog eyes. It was very strange considering he was obviously a cat person.

Smiling and shaking his head, Klavier rejoiced as Apollo's face lit up like a Christmas tree, if only it were possible. And why was Klavier using all these Christmas references?

"Apollo," Klavier found himself intrigued.

"Yes, Klavier?" Apollo was just happy he was being called by his first name and not simply by "Forehead" anymore.

"Where did you learn to speak German?"

Apollo was not expecting this question. In truth he had Ema go and get him a book which would teach him, so then he'd be able to understand Klavier's quirks. He was learning to speak German _for_ Klavier was even harder to admit to.

"Ema brought me a book… so I could understand what you were saying when you were insulting me…"

Apollo's bright red face seemed to betray anything he had just said.

Klavier paused and then began to laugh.

"Well then, _Mister_ I-Taught-Myself-German, please translate these sentences for me, okay?"

Apollo was too stunned to respond with anything but a nod. Klavier's grin turned into a smirk.

"_Ich liebe dich, Herr Forehead. Apollo ist meine engel, nein, mein lieber."_

Apollo held his breath thinking it through before he suddenly understood.

Klavier found it interesting watching the light bulb flick on inside Apollo's brain.

"You… You do?"

"Ja. You got a problem?"

He didn't need to say anything.

* * *

Bouncing up from the bed Apollo caught the prosecutor in a lip lock before he'd even had the chance to move.

Behind the slightly ajar door, stood Phoenix, smiling to himself as he watched the two men embrace lovingly. He closed the door quietly behind himself and walked down the corridor, humming softly, his mood lifted.

"_Er ist ganz in ihrer hand, Herr Gavin._"

"He is now entirely in your hands, Mr. Gavin."

* * *

A/n: I did it! I know I should be writing the rest of Repayment, but I just had to write this! I pulled an all-nighter myself trying to finish... I may write another chapter to really finish it off. Please review!


End file.
